The digital living network alliance (full name: Digital Living Network Alliance, DLNA for short) is an organization formed by manufactures of consumer electronics, mobile phones and computers. The aim of the organization is to establish a set of industry standards so that products of the manufacturers are connected and adapted to each other, thereby implementing digital living for consumers. DLNA devices are set in a home network, and are connected to an operator network through network address translation (full name: Network Address Translation, NAT for short). The DLNA devices can be classified into three types based on function: a digital media server (full name: Digital Media Server, DMS for short), a digital media renderer (full name: Digital Media Renderer, DMR for short), and a digital media controller (full name: Digital Media Controller, DMC for short), where DMS is configured to store media such as a video or a picture, DMR is configured to decode media and display the decoded media, and DMC is configured to control DMS and DMR to process media services such as video playing and picture browsing.
In an existing home network, at least one DLNA device that can support the DMC function needs to be set, so that other DLNA devices can process services, thereby improving technical requirements of service support, and increasing costs and expenses.